Short- The Rescue
by mrandmrsmoralcompass
Summary: Lucas saves Riley from a bad relationship.


The Rescue

Riley Matthews was not very popular in high school, so when she got the attention of Tommy the captain of the wrestling team, she was immediately smitten. They started dating and initially he was really sweet and loving, but eventually things changed, he became possessive and jealous of anyone that came around her, even her girlfriends. She became afraid but she hid it well. He started to become a little rough with her by grabbing her arm to hard or squeezing her neck to tight when he kissed her. She tried not to make him mad but she failed miserably. One day she came to school wearing a little too much make and he flipped. As soon as she came up to him in the hall, he grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her towards the supply room.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Tommy was angrier than she had ever seen him before.

"What Tommy, what did I do?"

"Your makeup Riley, your wearing too much makeup, you look like a slutty prostitute who needs to be on a street corner!"

"But Tommy, I just wanted to look pretty for you." Riley was shaking and scared.

Tommy grabbed both of her arms and pinned them against the wall with so much force she lost her breath.

"Tommy you're hurting me, Stop please!" Riley began to cry.

"You didn't do this for me, it's for someone else, who is it, tell me now?!"

"Nobody Tommy, I don't even talk to anyone anymore, how could it be for someone else."

"You're a lying little whore aren't you, I saw you talking to him at lunch yesterday."

"Who Tommy, please tell me who?"

"That punk Lucas, I know you got eyes for him, I can see it, don't lie to me."

"Lie about what Tommy, all he did was ask for some notes in class."

"Your lying, I'm gonna tell you right now, if you ever speak to him again, I will tear him to shreds, do you understand me."

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry. Can you let go of me now you're hurting me."

Just then the door opened and there stood Lucas Friar hovering over him angry as hell. Maya had seen Tommy drag Riley into the supply closet, became worried and immediately went to find Lucas to tell him.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Lucas screamed at Tommy and grabbed him by his shirt and threw him in the floor on the other side of the door.

"Or what are you gonna do about it punk?" Tommy said still lying on the floor on his back.

"Or I don't care if I get suspended or not and beat the shit out of you until no one can recognize you anymore, that's what."

Tommy stood to his feet and reared back and took a swing at Lucas. Lucas ducked and Tommy hit his hand on the supply closet door frame.

"Son of a bitch" Tommy yelled out, grabbing the attention of other people in the hallway.

"That's what you get dumbass."

Then out of the blue, Tommy gut checked Lucas and he crumpled to the floor.

"That's right punk, what are you gonna do now?" Tommy started taunting Lucas bouncing around like he was some kind of boxer. Lucas knew he had to keep his cool. He couldn't get suspended again. But he took one look at Riley, the girl he'd loved since he came to this school, crying crumpled in the floor of the supply closet battered and bruised and that was all it took.

Lucas jumped up and threw himself at Tommy against the lockers beside the closet and started throwing punches as hard as he could. He never let up, Tommy fell to the floor and Lucas began kicking him in the stomach. Finally a teacher came to break up the fight and sent both boys to the principal's office.

Lucas knew he was in deep trouble, but he just did what he thought to do to protect the sweet Riley Matthews. He would do anything for her. Riley came from around the corner with the assistant principal and walked into the principal's office. He wondered what she was saying to them.

The door finally opened and the principal ushered Riley out and she went to class.

"Lucas your next" the principal said. Lucas was scared. His parents were going to kill him. They walked into the office and shut the door.

"Lucas, Riley told me what happened and I have a few other witnesses saying you were defending her. She even has the marks to prove it on her arms and wrists. So with that being said, you're only going to get a 3 day suspension instead of an expulsion. Your parents are on their way to pick you up. Please Lucas, you are a good boy, don't let someone else ruin your future."

"Thank you sir, have a good day" Lucas was relieved but also worried. What about Tommy, they surely can't leave him in this school not only for my benefit but for the protection of Riley and any other girl who crossed his path.

Tommy was expelled and sent to jail since he was 18 years old. Apparently he had been in trouble before he moved here two years prior and this was his last strike. Riley and her parents pressed charges against him for assault and harassment and Riley took a few days off from school to recover from the incident.

One month later Lucas was walking down the hall to class, when he felt a tug on his arm. He turned around and there stood none other than Riley Matthews.

"Hi Lucas, I just wanted to say thank you for what you did, I don't know what would have happened, if you hadn't shown up. I was so scared." Riley started crying. Lucas wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him and she buried her head in his chest and sobbed.

"Shhhh. Riley its ok, you're safe now. You don't have to cry. Everything will be ok. Shhhhh." Lucas tried to console her; he rubbed his hand down her hair as she continued to sob.

"Lucas, I really do thank you for helping me, but why would you do such a thing, we barely know each other?" Riley was curious as to why he would help her when they've barely spoken. Sure he has gotten notes from her and has sat behind her in class for like two years but she didn't understand why someone would give up their future for her. Why her?

"Riley Matthews, you are the most beautiful soul on this planet and you deserve the best of everything. You are the sunshine in my life, you are the sweetest most optimistic goofy girl, I have ever known. I may not have spoken to you hardly at all but I've watched you from afar, I have gotten to know you without speaking to you. I was too scared to speak to you. Riley, I love you, that's what I'm trying to say, I've loved you from the moment I saw you. I just too big of a chicken to tell you. And I may not have given you the best impression of me recently but that's not me. Not anymore. I just did what I thought was right and when I seen it was you who needed help. Well that just lit a fire under me like I've never had before. Nobody is going to hurt Riley Matthews, not in my presence. I know I just blurted this out all of a sudden and I know that you need some time, but when you're ready, I'll be waiting for you, as long as it takes. I am here for you. I want to be your friend Riley Matthews, first and foremost, and if by chance you fall in love with me too then I'm not gonna complain one bit." Lucas grinned at Riley and she may have just smiled her first smile in a very long time. Lucas loved that beautiful smile of hers and has missed it dearly.

"Oh Lucas, your such a dork, I guess we'll just see how it goes then." Riley winked at Lucas and Lucas' heart just exploded with happiness. Of course he had to hide his emotion because he does not want to scare Riley away, not now, not ever. She's his princess; she just doesn't know it yet.


End file.
